Cant seem to let go
by galo com cuecas
Summary: well kagome is sick of inuyasha runnin off to have lil meetings with kikyou, so well she leaves... songfic plz r


Okay'z...well I havent written a story in like MONTHS!! Hmm well this just popped into my head because I just got this song and well I like it...So yeah its about Kagome feelin like crap because Inu-Yasha cant seem to leave Kikyou behind. The song is "hear me cry" by utada hikaru and well I don't own anything...no inu-yasha or song...sniff oo and lyrics are in italics/bold...

**Cant seem to let it go**

"Kami I cant take this anymore..."

Kagome had just once more gone out to find our little hanyou friend only to spot him with Kikyou.

_**You couldn't say  
Needed someone new  
You actually thought  
Deep inside I knew**_

Kagome was sick of doing everything she could for him, sick of caring so much for him, just to be heart broken everytime she saw him. She may not have showed it, but this little side relationship between the miko and the hanyou was tearing Kagome apart.

_**Can you tell me how can you say  
Why this should suffice  
You passed me by  
And your heart's as cold as ice  
(You passed me by)**_

As she walked back to the camp, she thought of just leaving, that maybe it would be best for everyone if she could just get out of the way.

"Tonight" she thought "...I will go back home...and well..." she bit her lip, thinking about what was going to pop into her mind next.

_**Did you see me cry  
(Did you ask yourself why)  
Did you see me cry  
(Did you ask yourself how)  
Can you hear me cry  
(Did you ask yourself)  
Will we ever grow apart**_

"Not...come...back" this thought lingered in her mind, made her stop in her tracks and basically have the past year of her life just flash before her.

_**You couldn't say  
Needed someone new  
And you actually thought  
Deep inside I knew**_

All the good times, all the bad.

All the love she felt for her companions...and all the heart aches one gave back to her.

_**I wonder where we will go  
Will we be the same  
(You passed me by)  
I laugh inside I think of you  
And the love we made  
(You passed me by)**_

As she continued her slow yet steady journey to the camp, Inu-Yasha had some how caught up to her and now started a very aggravating rapid fire of like 20 questions...

"where you goin?"

"Where were you?"

"You okay, you look out of it?"

"Why arent you talking to me?"

"What did I do now?"

"SAY SOMETHING!!!"

_**Tell me why this should suffice  
I hold you through the night  
Now will I let it go  
Soon I'll let it go**_

"You would like me to say something...Inu-Yasha?"

"Yes dammit!!"

And with barely a whisper, but yet enough, the word rolled off her tongue "...oswari"

and with that the hanyou's face well met the ground.

Kagome continued her walk back to camp in silence and confusion.

_**Can you hear me cry  
(Will you ask yourself why)  
Can you hear me cry  
(Will you ask yourself how)  
Can you hear me cry  
(Will you ask yourself)  
Will we ever grow apart**_

Back at camp later that night, when everyone was asleep, Kagome got ready to go.

Making sure all her things were packed, she left nothing of hers behind...

The only things she did leave were the crystal shards...nothing more.

_**You, I'll stand by your side  
I'll be there for you  
(You passed me by)  
You, I'll stand by your side  
Please just do me right  
(You passed me by)**_

Inu-Yasha awoke some time later to the fading scent of Kagome, the last of it being swept away by the breeze.

As he jumped down from the tree that became his resting spot, he noticed something glittering at his feet. Upon examining it, he realized it was the shards Kagome always carried.

It finally hit the hanyou, she was gone...and meant never to return.

"Why...?" was his only response as a single tear slid down his cheek...

_**You, I'll stand by your side  
I'll be there for you** _

done done done...ya well its like 2 in the morning and im tired so its stopping there...well hope you liked it and plz r&r. much appreciated. Thanx bunches!

-Lindsay


End file.
